Nunca esqueça que eu amei você
by Karin Kamya
Summary: Algo aconteceu, uma carta é escrita e um Heero se debrulhando em lágrimas! Fic 1x2x1, angst, romance, yaoi!


**Nunca esqueça que eu amei você**

Está tudo tão calmo...Calmo demais para o que era. Parece difícil se acostumar com essa nova condição...A de estar sem você. De não ver teu sorriso, dos seus abraços repentinos, seus beijos, seu coração...Olho para a casa que compartilhávamos e ela parece tão...Seca...Vazia...Sem nada, mas quando olho com o coração, lágrimas vêm ao meu resto...Lágrimas que nunca pensaria em deixar livres, não nessa vida. E faço isso por você...

**Qual é o teu segredo**

**Do que você tem medo**

**Não sou nenhum brinquedo**

**Que pode se quebrar**

A primeira vez que nos vimos foi algo meio incomum, meio estranho, um pouco...Como digo, do seu jeito! Desastrado...Ao acaso. Era um dia chuvoso, se lembra? Estava sentado na escadaria da biblioteca esperando que o temporal passasse, mas por algum motivo ela não passava, e eu agradeço muito por isso!

Lembra?

– Droga! – lembro de ter resmungado algo desse tipo, enquanto sentado na escadaria olhava as gotas caírem do céu, a rua estava bastante alagada, escura, parecia uma visão infernal. Balançava as pernas, fechava e abria a mão como um tique nervoso, mas nada melhorava. Tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia para ir trabalhar, e não podia ir simplesmente correndo para casa por causa da pilha de livros que estava comigo e que você fez o favor de derrubar.

– Até mais Shirley, tenho que ir para...- uma voz alta me chamou a atenção, quando olhei para trás vi você correndo escadaria abaixo com um livro na mão e quando me dei conta, já estava em cima de mim, derrubando tudo que eu segurava, só para ampara-lo.

No meio do barulho da chuva nós nos olhamos pela primeira vez, lembra? Não foi algo estilo a "conto de fadas", foi mais natural, mais humano.

– Me desculpe...- você disse entre risos enquanto tentava se levantar, o cabelo um pouco bagunçado, mais ainda assim preso em uma trança bem chamativa. – Duo Maxwell e você? – depois de estar em pé novamente você estendeu a mão, apresentando-se. Devo admitir que achei estranho, era a única pessoa que caía e se apresentava.

Mas seu sorriso parecia me fazer esquecer tudo...

– He..Heero Yui. – e você sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso que até hoje eu nunca esqueci, e que quero de volta.

**Me dê algum motivo**

**Por não estar contigo**

**Quero saber se você**

**Tem um novo amigo**

Parece tão estranho Duo, se passaram duas semanas e estou começando a sentir medo. Imagine só, eu tendo medo? Eu que sempre dou um de homem forte...O que não é bem verdade. Como você disse uma vez, sou apenas um humano...Com muitos trabalhos, mas apenas um ser vivo.

Mas essa não é a questão. Dói ter que escrever isso, mas é o que meu coração está sentindo. As paredes da nossa casa estão se fechando...Estão me pressionando e eu preciso saber se...Se você tem outro alguém? Talvez essa não seja a ocasião melhor para te perguntar isso, mas a dor é insuportável. E eu não consigo mais mentir para mim...Não mais...

**Que amar você**

**Como eu amei**

**E que também**

**Vai te proteger**

**E te dar o que**

**Eu não te dei**

Se tiver alguém...

Vai doer em mim, mas espero que você seja feliz, que essa pessoa te compreenda assim como eu fiz, que te ame, mesmo eu também sentindo o mesmo. Quero que tudo dê certo, que você seja feliz, mesmo que isso parta minha alma.

Parece loucura o que estou escrevendo, mas é a pura verdade. Não sei por que brigamos, não entendo, mas parece ser algo sério, por que teimo em acreditar que a culpa foi minha, algo que fiz, ou que não fiz.

Só espero que você possa me perdoar, por que..Eu preciso disso. Sabe Duo...Eu...Estou...

Eu estou com medo de ver você. Medo de te ver na rua com outra pessoa, de te ver sorrindo, abraçando ela, quando eu devia estar...Medo de você dizer "adeus Heero"

Não sou forte...Tenho...Muito medo!

**Me desgrace**

**Me odeie**

**Só nunca esqueça**

**Que eu amei você**

**Me difame, me odeie**

**Só nunca esqueça**

**Que eu amei você**

Dói tanto que acho que nunca vou superar. Pensar que você está em algum lugar por aí, com ódio de mim, acaba comigo. Dói muito. Não sei o que posso fazer, não sei como agir, não sei nem mesmo como estou escrevendo essas linhas.

Que por sinal estão um pouco molhadas, não note, mas eu estou chorando. Ainda chorando...Faz dias que meu passatempo tem sido esse. Pensar em teu belo sorriso, voltar a realidade e me derramar em gotas. Ao menos eu gostaria que não se esquecesse que sempre te amei, que sempre estava ao seu lado, nos momentos felizes e nos tristes, por favor...Não se esqueça disso!

**Eu fui aos céus com você**

**E ao inferno também**

**Depois de ir às nuvens**

**Quase caímos no chão**

Lembra da nossa primeira promessa? Pode lembrar? Eu lembro Duo.

Era noite, a lua estava linda, estávamos deitados no jardim, olhando o céu luminoso. Eu estava encostado em uma árvore e você deitado em mim. Acariciava seu cabelo como se fosse um tesouro, lembra?

– Hee...Te amo sabia? – ouvi as palavras saírem fracas da sua boca, como um sussurro. Apenas dei um beijo em sua testa, mostrando que verdadeiramente sabia daquilo, mas você levou a sério. – Hee..- virou para mim, me olhando nos olhos, aquele olhar violeta que me encanta, olhar cheio de sentimentos. – Eu te amo muito, é sério! – fechou os olhos deixando-se aconchegar em meu peito. – Não me deixe ir embora nunca.

Lembro que tentei até protestar, já que seria uma alternativa impossível você ir embora, mas acabei aceitando, mesmo achando que nunca aconteceria.

– Prometo Duo, nunca vou te deixar ir embora. – vi seu sorriso e logo depois os olhos violetas voltaram a me encarar.

– Promete que isso nunca vai acabar. – pisquei confuso na hora, mas entendi que estava sendo relacionado ao nosso relacionamento. Senti que você queria segurança, mais pela primeira vez tive a pura certeza que você me amava e que não queria me perder. Eu fiquei feliz e te abracei. Lembra?

Te abracei e te aconcheguei em meus braços, não me importando com o quanto parecia estar sendo protetor. Não me importei, apenas...Te abracei.

Em pensar que acabamos quebrando nossa promessa. Sinto muito Duo, por não ter conseguido te manter comigo, desculpe por ter acabado com nosso amor.

Amor que na verdade não acabou...Ao menos pela minha parte.

Dói Duo...Parece que estou em um lugar terrível, sozinho. Preciso dos seus braços ao meu redor nesse momento, mas não posso tê-lo agora. Não agora.

Quero retornar a nossa vida. Quero poder fazer você feliz. Ver o brilho nos teus olhos. Por favor, Duo...

Dói.

**Amar é muito fácil**

**Difícil é esquecer**

**Que um dia todo amor**

**Que tinha**

**Eu dei pra você**

Tento me convencer de que te esquecer vai ser o melhor, mas não consigo. Para todo lugar que olho lembro de você, dos seus risos, suas brincadeiras, seu amor. Sei que pode levar tempo...Mas eu vou tentar, mesmo que...Mesmo que me rasgue em dois. Que eu não consiga mais levantar da cama de tanta tristeza, de tanto sentir a falta do seu calor, da sua voz dizendo que me amava.

É estranho não é? Estou carente por um abraço, um aconchego em teus braços, e ao mesmo tempo tentando te esquecer, por que sei que vai ser o melhor.

Ainda choro Duo, parece que nunca vai acabar. Queria poder saber como você está? Também está chorando?

**E quando percebi**

**Que não foi demais**

**Era muito tarde**

**Pra voltar atrás**

**Pra te dar o que eu não te dei**

Eu estou em desespero. Meu peito está ardendo e não consigo faze-lo parar. Queria poder te ver, pedir desculpas, te abraçar uma última vez.

Duo...Faça parar...Está doendo. Eu nunca havia sentido isso antes e não sei se agüento mais. Sei que é tarde para voltar atrás, prometo que daqui pra frente vou tentar aprender a viver com meu coração partido.

Mas por favor,...Preciso de um abraço.

**Me desgrace**

**Me odeie**

**Só nunca esqueça**

**Que eu amei você**

**Me difame, me odeie**

**Só nunca esqueça**

**Que eu amei você**

Preciso ao menos uma última vez...te ver!

Com amor,

Heero Yui

Fecho o envelope, não me importando com as lágrimas que vão com ele. Minhas lágrimas á tempos passaram a ser leves soluços. Meus olhos devem estar vermelhos, mais isso não me importa.

- Hee...

A voz veio fraca, uma voz que conheço muito bem. Viro a cabeça, olhando para a porta do quarto e por pouco meu coração não para. Senti mais lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto ao vê-lo em pé na porta, o rosto um pouco vermelho, demonstrando que também havia chorado.

- Duo...eu..

Mas ele apenas corre e me abraça, me beijando várias vezes, pedindo desculpa, enquanto eu aproveitava o seu calor. Desesperado me agarrei nele, o abraçando mais ainda, escondendo minha cabeça em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro, sentindo seu amor. Ficamos assim por muito tempo, minhas lágrimas ainda caíam, eu chorava como um condenado, mas a dor havia passado. Duo estava comigo, ele me embalava, se desculpando a toda hora, dizendo como havia sido burro.

Um pouco mais calmo, acabei dormindo em seus braços.

Verdadeiramente protegido

E feliz.

**S2**

Oi gente..eu sei...eu sei...Sumi do mundo dos fics! Culpem o meu namorado, ele suga todas as minhas energias.

Mas pra falar a verdade essa fic só saiu por causa dele...Quando o Duo está no jardim, deitado no Hee, fazendo-o jurar que tudo não acabaria...pois bem..cena completamente verdadeira...aconteceu comigo...só que eu era o Hee e ele o Duo...e o que escrevi...foi de coração!

Ui...ui...eu quero me desculpar com todos que estão esperando o novo cap de _Descobertas_ e de _Dois Mundos_...mas minha vida está totalmente mudada.

Estou tentando me concentrar para escrever..por favor rezem para que eu consiga!

Enquanto isso..é hora de ir...

Fica um beijo para todos! Todos que lêem minhas fics, que comentam, que são meus amigos, que tem fé em mim.

Muito obrigada,

Karin-chan

**Te amuuuuuuuuuuuuuu amorzinhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (mesmo você nem sonhando que eu escrevi isso) **


End file.
